The To Do List
by SPARK187
Summary: When Brick asks Blossom over to study, she accidentally comes across a list of thing to do, but everything on the list has something to do with her. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1: The Study Date

**The To Do List**

**Part One: The Study Date**

**So, I've been wanting to do a Blossom and Brick story for a while, but I just couldn't come up with any good ideas. This one just came to me. So, here a funny little romantic tale. I hope you enjoy. **

For four years Blossom and Brick had been friends, ever since the boys had started high school. The boys had just gotten of of juvenile hall and vowed to give up crime. After a while they even joined the girls in crime fighting, but what shocked Blossom most was catching her sister Buttercup sucking face with Butch behind the school bleachers, ever since then they were an item. Even Boomer plucked up the courage to ask out Bubbles.

Then there was Blossom. She had the biggest crush on Brick, but he had never made one move towards her. She was too scared to make the first move. What if he didn't feel the same? She didn't want to ruin her friendship with him.

Still, after he called her up and invited her over to study, She jumped at the chance to spend time with him.

She excitedly knocked on the door and waited for him to opened it. She became a little nervous when the door swung open, and she was standing face to face with him.

"Hi, Blossom," he said. "Come on in."

"Thanks, Brick," she said as she walked inside.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked as she sat down at the table.

"Sure," she said. "Do you have soda?"

"Right here," he said and placed the soda on the counter.

He reached in the cupboard and get out some chips, while Blossom situated their books in an orderly fashion. Through her organization one of the books fell over and hit the floor. She quickly picked it up, but a piece of paper fell out. There was something written on it. Just by accident she glanced at it.

"A To Do List?" she questioned. At that moment he came back over. She was so engrossed in what she was reading that she didn't notice him.

"Blossom?" he said, but she didn't respond. "Hey, Blossom, are we doing to study or what?"

"Huh?" she finally said, looking up. "Oh..." She looked over at him and then at the list. "Brick, what's this?"

"What?" he asked, opening his soda.

"This," she said holding it up. His mouth dropped open as he tried to grab it from her, but she was too fast. "Oh, no, mister."

"Blossom, you weren't supposed to see that."

"Oh, really, why?" she said. "After all my name is on it. Let's see. _Things To Do_," she read.

She got up out of her seat. He got up and chased her around the table. "Blossom, give that back."

"No, way," she said laughing. "_# 1,_" she started to read again. _"Ask Blossom out on a date."_

"Blossom, cut it out," he said, grabbing and pulling her into an embrace. He wasn't aware at first that he did it. He came face to face with her, their lips almost touching. "Now, give me back that list."

She shook her head in the negative. "Not until you do everything on this list."

"Everything?" he questioned.

"Yeah," she said. "So, how about it? #1."

"Okay," he said, stepping back a little. "# 1." She stuck the list in her pocket and he then took her hands. He kissed both of them, which sent a chill throughout her body. "Blossom, would you go out with me Saturday night?"

She laughed a little. "Well, I don't know. This is all so sudden."

"Blossom," he said, pulling her close to him.

"Brick, let go of me," she said, laughing.

"Not until you say yes," he said. He ran his fingers through her hair, which sent goosebumps up her spine. "Come on. Go out with me Saturday night."

"Okay," she said, almost in a whispered. He was about to reach down and kiss her, but she stopped him. "Save it for Saturday. Right now, we have to study."

He let go of her and returned to the table. They studied for several hours, preparing for their science final the next day. Blossom looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was past ten thirty."

"I better get going," she said. "It's getting late."

"Well, can I have that list back?" he asked.

"No," she said. "I told you that you can have it back when you do everything on it." He groaned, knowing he was not going to win this argument. "Just one thing," she continued. "When did you make that list?"

"About four years ago," he said."

"What?" she asked, shocked by his answer. "Then why...?"

"I didn't think you were interested," he said.

"Well, you thought wrong," she said. He walked her to the door. "See you at school tomorrow."

"Sure," he said.

She walked down the hall to get the elevator. She took the paper out and took her pen and made a check mark on the first thing on the list. She smiled and put the list back into her pocket.

**That's the end of the first part. Part two coming is coming soon. Please, remember to review. I love all your feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

**Part Two: The Date**

**Okay, here comes part two. It took me a while to get this together, and a special tanks to Blossom 1209 for giving the idea for the beach scene. Well, enjoy.**

The next day passed quickly, and Blossom couldn't wait until Saturday night. She looked on Brick's list and knew she had to wear something fancy. She looked into her closet and picked out a pretty pink dress. It had skinny straps and just the right amount of cleavage and only went down to her knees. She giggled to herself and finished brushing her hair. She put it in a slight curl and pinned in up at the sides with two butterfly clips.

She put on her pink pearl pumps and flew downstairs just as the doorbell rang. She opened the door and was greeted by her date.

"Hi," she said. "You're early."

"Well, you look great," he said and came in. She saw that he was wearing a dress suit and brought her some candy and flowers. "These are for you."

"I see," she said and took them. "It _was_ # 2 on the list."

"Are you going to check it off the list?" he asked.

She put the candy down and looked into his eyes. "Why not?" she said. "I have to make sure you do everything."

She slowly walked into the kitchen to get a vase to fill with water. She put the vase on the kitchen table and walked back into the living room.

"So are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Sure," she said. "Just one minute." She picked up the box of candy and put it in her purse. "Okay, let's go."

He led her outside where there was a limo waiting. Blossom gasped. "Oh, Brick, this is too extravagant. How can you afford this?"

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I know the driver. He owes me a favor, so he's driving us for free."

"Well, okay," Blossom said as he helped her into the vehicle. He sat next to her in the limo. As they drove off, she turned to him and asked, "Where are we going?"

"Don't you know?" he asked. "Just look at the list." She pulled it out of her purse and looked at #3. _Take Blossom to a nice restaurant._

"And that's exactly what I'm doing," he said.

"But which one?" she asked.

"That's a surprise," he said and put his arm around her. "Now, just sit back and enjoy the ride."

She giggled and sat back with his arm still around her. She felt so warm and protected in is arms. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft music that was coming out of the back speakers.

They finally stopped in front of one of the nicest restaurants in town. Willard's was definitely five star and as Blossom opened her eyes, she was left speechless.

"Brick, this is the most expensive restaurant in town. How...?"

"Like I said, don't worry about it," he said, silencing her. "Everything's covered." He opened the door to the limo and helped her out. "Tonight you're my princess, okay?"

"Well, okay," she said as he escorted her into the restaurant. Her face lit up when she saw the place. It was like a palace. She really did feel like a princess. There were beautiful chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and carpeting of an oriental design with a dominant red and gold design. There were even red and gold table clothes to match the carpeting.

The hostess greeted them with a smile. "Welcome." she said. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes," Brick said. "Jojo, for two."

The hostess looked in her book. "Oh, yes, here we are. Right this way." She led then to their table where a young gentleman in a tuxedo greeted them."

"Good evening," he said bowing and handed them both menus.

Blossom took the menu. "Wow! Everything looks so good," she said. "But..."

"But what?" Brick asked. "Don't you see anything you like?"

"Well, sure I do, but there's no prices on anything."

He laughed a little, which led Blossom to give him a stern look. "Blossom, the ladies menu isn't supposed to. Just order anything you want."

"Are you sure?" Blossom asked.

"Of course," he said, smiling at her. "This is my night to spoil you, and like I said before, I have it covered."

"Alright," she said. "She looked over the menu one more time before deciding what to order."

The waiter came back over and looked from Blossom to Brick. "Are we ready?"

"Blossom?"

"Yes, I think I'll have the kingsington Chicken."

"And you sir," the waiter said.

"The beef wellington, please," Brick said.

When the waiter left Brick looked over at Blossom. "So, are you sorry you came?"

"No," she said, taking a sip of her water. "Why would you think that?"

"I just hope I didn't push you into going out with me. I've wanted to ask you for so long, but..."

"But what?" Blossom asked.

"I was scared to," he admitted. "I just never thought a girl you would want some ex-con like me."

"Brick, that was years ago, and you were just a kid. Besides, we're friends now, right?"

"Yeah," he said and looked deep into her eyes.

She was starting to get nervous. Then their dinner came. Blossom hadn't eaten since breakfast, and she was starving. Even still, she was determined to conduct herself like a lady. She took small bits and noticed that Brick was staring at her the entire time.

He barely touched his food, to entranced by the girl sitting across from him. "What?" she asked. "Why do you keep staring at him?"

"Because you're so beautiful," Brick said which made her blush. "So, do you like this place."

"I love it," Blossom said, taking another look around. "It's beautiful."

"I thought you would order the lobster," he said, jokingly.

"Oh, way," Blossom said giggling. "Not after we battled that evil lobster monster years ago. I vowed never to touch the stuff."

"I must have missed that," he said, as they both finished their meal.

"So are you ready for dessert?" Brick asked her. "This place has the best chocolate mousse."

"Sounds delicious," Blossom said, her eyes getting really big.

The waiter came back over and Brick ordered the dessert. As they waited for it, they talked so more. Brick did feel a little awkward. He didn't know why. He and Blossom had hung out many times. Why was this time different?

"Brick, are you alright?" Blossom asked, seeing the sweat on his face.

"I'm great," he said. Finally the dessert came.

"Oh, wow, this looks great," Blossom said, with a big smile on her face. She took a bite and gave a sigh of satisfaction.

Brick ate his dessert fast. He felt the need to get out of there. "So are you ready to go?" he asked her.

"Sure," she said. "Where are we off to next?"

"Just some special place I want to show you," he said. "Any objections?"

"No," Blossom said. "Lead the way."

He quickly paid the check and rose to his feet and led her out of the restaurant. They got back into the limo, and he secretly gave the driver instructions on where to go.

They soon stopped and Blossom found that they were in a secluded part of beach. "Here we are," he said.

She looked around as he helped her out of the limo. He led her up a small trail to a clearing, where there was a cliff. "So, why here?" she asked.

"This is the place I come to think," he said. "You're the first girl I ever brought here. I always wanted to share it with you."

She looked out on the water. It was breathtaking. "This is so beautiful," she said. He looked deep into her eyes and brought his lips close to hers, but he stopped. "What's wrong?"

"I really want to kiss you, but I'm not sure if I should."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because, I don't want to ruin our friendship," he said. "You're very special to me, Blossom. I just don't..."

He didn't have the chance to continued, because Blossom crashed her lips down on his. The whole thing left him stunned, and he just looked on her in shocked once the kiss was over.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No," he said, putting his hands around her waist. She was so close he could feel her breath. Her arms were around him as his lips touched hers. He opened his mouth slightly as she did hers, drinking in her flavor. Her eyes were closed, and she felt so light in his arms. He never wanted to let go of her.

When they finally broke apart, he placed his hands on either side of her face. "Wow!" was all he could say. "That was... Wow!"

"I think so, too," she said. "So, that takes care of #3." She reached into her purse and grabbed the list. She picked up her pen and checked it off.

"Are you keeping score or something?" he asked her.

"No, not really," she said, giggling. "Now, what about #4?"

"Blossom!" he shouted and tried to take the list from her. "I don't think..."

"That's right," she said and put the list back in her purse. "Don't think."

"But this isn't the best place," he said.

"Then let's go somewhere else," she said. "Unless you don't want to."

"No, I do, but only if you do," he said.

"I do," she said and took his hand. "So, let's go."

**Okay, that the end of part two. One more to go. Thanks for reading and remember to review. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Romance And Other Things

**Part Three: Romance And Other Things**

**Okay, I guess I have to change my rating to M. Read on, and you'll see why.**

Brick and Blossom drove back to his apartment and bid the limo driver goodbye. Brick had a feeling they wouldn't be needing it for the rest of the night.

As they walked into his apartment, he began suddenly nervous. Here was the girl he had secretly loved all his life, and they were alone in his apartment. She didn't waste anytime. She came close to him and kissed him passionately. He remembered her words on the cliff. _Don't think._ Tonight, that was the last thing on his mind.

He held her close in his arms, taking in the soft scent of her skin. He wanted her so bad but he didn't want to rush it, but Blossom had other plans. He took a step back and watched her slip out of her dress. She kicked her shoes off and came towards him. He kept a short distance from her and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes," she said and started to kiss his neck. "I've wanted this for such a long time."

"Me too," he said. He picked her up and carried her into his bedroom. He didn't noticed that she still had the list in her hand. He was occupied elsewhere.

He laid her gently on the bed as her put the paper down on the nightstand. He leaned over and began kissing again as the started to remove his shirt.

She didn't realize how buff he was at first, and when she glided his hands cross his chest it ignited something in her. She rolled him over on his back, while gliding her tongue cross his chest. He let out a deep groan as she continued her work.

"Oh, baby, that feels so good," he said and gasped.

"You just wait," she said with a giggle and sat up to look him in the eyes. She reached around the back and unclasped her brae. She discarded it quickly and took his hands and placed them on her breasts. As he messaged her breasts she started to moan softly.

He loved hearing that and flipped her over onto her back and began to suck lightly on her breasts.

"Oh, god," she gasped as her whole body started to shake. She ran her fingers through his hair. "I want you, Brick, right now."

She looked down to see he still had his pants on. She helped him take them off and slipped is boxer shorts down. Her eyes grew wide seeing how big he was. He went for her lips again while reaching down to her little lace panties. She gasped again when she felt his hand on her most private parts, and she screamed out.

He practically tore off her panties and hovered over her. "This is your last change to change your mind."

"No way," she gasped. "Now, stop teasing me, and just do it."

He positioned himself and gave her one last kiss. He entered gently as a gasped escaped her lips. She wrapped her arms around him, as he continued his rhythm. She screamed out, partly from pain and partly from pleasure.

"Blossom, are you alright?" he whispered in her ears.

She still held onto him tight. "I'm good," she managed to get out while still panting. "Keep going."

He started to go faster as she began to kiss his neck again. Her screams got louder the harder he thrust, and she started to thrust back at him.

Sweat consumed both their bodies as he continued. As she reached the height of her orgasm she felt him release himself inside her. He finally collapsed on top of her, while gently caressing her face.

"That was amazing," he said, and gently kissed her.

"I guess that was # 4," she said, giggling.

He laid down next to her as she reached over for the paper that contained the list. "Would you forget about the stupid list?"

"There's one more," she said, refusing to let him take the list from her hands.

"I know," he said. He grabbed the list from her and reached over and grabbed a pen off the nightstand. He quickly jotted something down. "There."

He handed her back the list and she started to read. "# 5. _Tell Blossom you love her." _She looked into his eyes. "Well?"

"I love you, Blossom," Brick said. "From the very moment I saw you."

"I love you, too," she said and reached over and kissed him. The list fell to the floor as she felt him get hard again. "So, are you ready to go again?" He flipped her over onto her back to show that he was.

Later that night, Brick awoke to see Blossom sleeping next to him. She looked just like an angel lying there next to him. He gently kissed her forehead as she snuggled close to him.

A little while later he noticed the list lying on the floor. He reached over and picked it up. He grabbed the pen and checked off the last two things. He thought for a moment and started to write.

_#6 Prose to Blossom_

_#7 Marry Blossom_

_#8 Live happily ever after_

He knew someday they would.

**That's the end. I hoped you like it. So remember to review and see you next story.**


End file.
